1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital image stabilization and, more specifically, to systems and methods for performing gyroscopic image stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many digital camera systems implement a technique for attenuating small amounts of camera motion in a digital video captured by the digital camera. For example, some digital camera systems may place the image sensor on a platform that includes a mechanical damping system for attenuating high frequency motion. Other digital camera systems may implement an image stabilization algorithm in hardware or software by generating each frame of the digital video from a different portion of the image sensor or by cropping each frame of the digital video such that the origin of the frame is fixed on one point in the captured image and scaling the cropped frame to fit the resolution of the video format.
Many of these techniques suffer from deficiencies that introduce artificial motion into the digital video. For example, a technique that implements motion attenuation with a mechanical system, such as by using springs and dampers, may cause the image sensor to move after all motion of the camera has stopped due to the potential energy stored in the springs during the motion. In another example, many conventional digital image stabilization algorithms build up a large displacement during a motion which is then slowly retraced back to the center of the image sensor only after the camera motion is complete. The digital video captured using these systems may include a “rubber-band” effect where the apparent motion of the camera lags behind the actual motion of the camera such that the video fails to reflect camera motion at the start of a panning motion and reflects camera motion even after the physical camera stops moving.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods that transparently correct for small displacements in the camera position.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of one example embodiment may be incorporated in other example embodiments without further recitation.